FrUk Week 2019
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: My entries for FrUk Week 2019
1. Day 1: Magic

**Day 1: Magic**

Arthur gathered the last of his spell books and put them back in the bookcase. His round of cleaning would be going a lot faster if he didn't have such an incompetent assistant.

"Arthur, you have to throw this one out!" Francis called.

"What now?" If it was up to Francis, he'd throw out half of his clothes and furniture. He went to see what the fuss was about this time.

"Look at this thing." Francis held up one of Arthur's cloaks. "It's all worn and full of holes!"

"Oh, that, um..."

"You have to throw it out."

"I can still wear it. Tea?" He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Why would you wear something like this? It'll just get in your way."

"It's… to keep my clothes clean."

"That's what aprons are for. This won't do anything." Francis inspected a torn seam. "It's also way too warm when you're standing next to a fire. Tomato red doesn't suit your face."

"The cloak keeps me from burning my arms."

"Not if you keep rolling up your sleeves."

"That's just because it's warm—Oh, forget it."

"That's it, it's going in the trash bin."

"No…!"

"Arthur..."

Arthur huffed and poured the tea. "...It looks cool."

"What was that?"

"The cloak. It looks cool. It sweeps and casts shadows..."

"Oh… Well, then you must definitely keep it!" Francis folded it carefully and placed it on the table. "What's this?"

"What now..."

"Aphrodisiac… How very interesting."

"...Are you touching my potions?" Arthur hurried out of the kitchen.

"Does this stuff really work?"

"Yes, and it's very powerful, so put it down."

"I see..."

"Careful or I'll turn you into a frog again."

"Ah, but you had to kiss me to turn me back."

"We'd agreed not to talk about that part."

Francis hadn't known it would turn him into a frog. When he asked Arthur about the mysterious flask, the latter had said it was a potion to turn people "extremely French". Francis hadn't been able to resist.

Arthur sat down on the couch. "Oh, wait, the tea..."

"I'll get it." Francis disappeared into the kitchen and Arthur stretched out his limbs. He'd done enough cleaning for today. Francis came back in with the tea. "Here you go."

Arthur picked up a cup from the tray and ignored how close Francis decided to sit next to him. "It's not like I'm attached to that cape or anything."

"Of course not."

"It would just be a waste to throw it away, that's all."

"You don't have to explain it. Just drink your tea."

Arthur took a few sips. "I think we've done enough for today."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll make dinner."

"I'll help."

"Don't you dare. The kitchen is one place where my magic is stronger than yours."

Arthur huffed and drank his tea. It tasted different. Sweeter.

Francis put on his apron. He too looked different, Arthur thought. "Did you get a haircut?"

"I did, actually." Francis touched his wavy hair. "Do you like it?"

"Well, yes..."

Francis chuckled and went to the kitchen.

Arthur looked around. Why did Francis have to reopen a box? He groaned and put all the potions back inside. But wait… one of them was missing…

The aphrodisiac.

Arthur glanced at his tea. Francis wouldn't… But then again…

He went to the kitchen. "Francis?"

"Yes?" Arthur tried to determine whether he'd truly drank aphrodisiac and if it was taking effect already. Now that he paid attention, he did notice a certain attraction to his assistant…

"_Mon ami_, what's the matter?"

That accent was so stupid, and yet this frog managed to make it work for him somehow. Just like that apron, which looked almost elegant on him. Yes, he had definitely been fed aphrodisiac.

"You're looking kind of pale." Francis came closer. "Are you feeling alright?" He tilted Arthur's chin up with his finger. The touch had the Brit's eyes cloud over.

The effects of the potion couldn't be stopped. Resisting would only cause agony. It was best to just give in and wait for the magic to wear off.

"Arthur, dear?"

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips against Francis'. The latter seemed surprised but didn't move away. Instead, he pulled Arthur closer against him. "My, my," he mused when they parted for air. "And here I was thinking I'd have to turn into a frog again before getting a kiss from you."

"Well, don't expect me to kiss you without magic forcing me to."

"Magic? What magic?"

Arthur studied his face, but the question seemed genuine. "Francis, have you not been paying attention at all? Potions need magic to work. You can throw ingredients together, but without magic, it's just another soup or tea."

"Is this about the frog potion? Because I'm not drinking that again."

"I'm not talking about the frog potion. The aphrodisiac, which you put in my tea."

Francis looked at him dumbfoundedly. "The sugar I put in your tea because you were looking so sour?"

"No, not sugar, the aphrodisiac!"

"The… aphrodisiac?"

"Yes, the one you were holding in your hands!"

"I left that one on the bookshelf. It seemed too dangerous to bring it near food."

"But..." Arthur's cheeks turned red as the realization dawned on him. He tried to move away, but Francis held him in place.

"_Non_, _non_, _non_. No turning back now. You kissed me without anything forcing you to."

"I… I was confused."

"By _l'amour_?"

"No!" But the more he struggled, the tighter Francis held him, and the more he thought about giving up the fight.

"Come on, Arthur. No one will know. And if anyone does find out, we'll tell them I made you drink a whole bottle of aphrodisiac."

Well, it was a solid plan. "...Just this once."

"Of course."

And with that, Arthur pulled Francis against him and kissed him.


	2. Day 2: FACE Family Time

**Day 2: FACE Family Time**

Arthur and Francis sat down on the couch. The children were finally asleep, and it was time for some serious cuddling. "What do you want to watch?" Francis asked, grabbing the remote.

"Something mind-numbing. I'm exhausted."

"Alright." He put on some old comedy that was playing on TV. Arthur moved closer and Francis wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Half an hour later, their legs were intertwined, heads resting against one another. There was stumbling upstairs. "What was that?" Arthur said.

"Probably one of them going to the bathroom."

The stumbling continued and was now accompanied by voices.

"That's no bathroom visit."

The voiced grew closer as Alfred and Matthew toddled down the stairs. "I told you there was a monster in there!" Matthew said, his stuffed bear under his arm.

"I bet he's eating your socks now."

"No, he's eating your shirts!"

The two ran into the living room.

"What brings you two out of bed at this hour?" Francis asked.

"There's a monster!" Matthew said. "In our closet! A really big one!"

"It's huge!"

"Alright, who's been telling scary stories again?"

They both looked down at their feet.

"Alright, come here."

Francis and Arthur made room on the couch and the children sat down between them. Francis put on a nature documentary. "Here, watch this until you fall asleep."

It turned out to be the wrong choice. Before long, Alfred was jumping off the couch with his arms spread wide, trying to imitate the eagles on the screen. Meanwhile, Matthew was clutching his plushie in shock. "I-I thought b-bears were n-nice.."

"This is not working." Arthur took the remote. He searched until he stumbled upon an episode of Bob Ross. "Here, watch and sleep."

The children curled up and watched with fascination. "Happy..." Matthew muttered. Alfred yawned.

Within five minutes, both children and Francis were fast asleep. Arthur pushed himself up and took the children upstairs. He tucked them in and went back downstairs, where Francis was still sleeping. He hugged his sleeping husband against him and watched how Bob Ross added more happy tree friends to the canvas. "Almighty indeed..."


	3. Day 3: Medieval Times

**Day 3: Medieval Times**

Arthur was just about to fall into a blissful sleep. His bed was wonderfully heated, the howling wind the only sign of the storm that was raging outside. He curled up and closed his eyes, picturing the peaceful dreams he was going to—

"_Incroyable_!"

Arthur groaned. "What now?"

"It's no wonder you look so foul all the time when you're freezing your toes off in bed." Francis strode across the master bedroom to Arthur and pulled the sheets away.

"Hey!"

"Aha. I knew you'd hog the bed warmer." He lowered himself onto the mattress.

"Get out of here, you git!" Arthur tried to push him off the bed, but it was no use.

"No way, I have finally found a warm spot in this draft-ridden castle."

"You are the worst guest I've ever received."

"And you're the worst host I've ever had. And the worst bed partner. Are your feet made out of ice?"

"That's why I have heating, you idiot!"

"And now I do too." Francis curled up with him, holding him close. "Ah, just right..."

"You can't just come into my bed and—"

"Calm down, you would have done the same for me."

"Done what?!"

"Keep me warm in the world's coldest castle. And don't pretend like your food helps any either. One bite and my heart freezes over from agony. You can't make your peasants work only to ruin their food in the kitchen."

"At least I have edible food so I don't have to eat the frogs from my moat."

"Alright, alright. Now, shush. I need to get my beauty sleep."

"Yes, you _need_ it."

"You don't." He kissed Arthur's cheek. "Oh, and it seems you don't need the heating anymore either."

"Shut it." Arthur tried to hide his blushing cheeks in the sheets. "This is why the plague spreads so quickly: rampant Frenchmen like yourself."

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Keep your hands off my breakfast tray in the morning."

"Of course. I value my health."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist moving a bit closer to Francis. It didn't take long before he was soundly asleep in the other's arms.


	4. Day 4: Cardverse AU

**Day 4: Cardverse AU**

**(I'm going with the canon cardverse setup from the Hetalia wiki)**

Francis, the King of Diamonds, was known for throwing extravagant parties. What some people also knew him for, was ensuring his invited guests would actually show up. Arthur, Queen of Spades, knew this all too well. This time, the invitation had gone to his husband, King Alfred, and without a good enough excuse, Arthur had no choice but to come along.

The main objective was to go unnoticed for as long as possible. Arthur snatched a drink and distanced himself from Alfred so he'd be harder to find. He moved around, blending in—he hoped.

"You look wonderful."

And he failed. "Francis..."

"Come, I've found the perfect spot for us."

Arthur turned around to face him. He was all dressed up in a way he knew Arthur found to be irresistible. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"No one will know. Come." Francis gently pulled him along and it was too much for Arthur to resist. They went out into the garden, passing groups of guests here and there. Far away, behind a tall hedge, they stopped.

"We can't stay away for long," Arthur said. "We almost got caught last time."

"I just had to see you." Francis stroked his hair. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too… But we can't keep doing this. The consequences are too great if we get caught. Our kingdoms..."

"Don't worry about that right now." He pulled Arthur closer.

"But..."

"Just for this moment, let it be you and me."

Arthur looked up into Francis' eyes. In the end, there was nothing he could do but reach up and softly kiss his lover's lips. The latter pulled him close. Arthur sighed and wanted to drown in him, but too soon it was time to part.

"Let's stay here a little longer," Arthur said. "Alfred should still be caught up with others, so it's fine."

Francis smiled sadly. "It's too risky. We must part here."

"But it'll be so long before we can see each other again."

"I know." Francis cupped his face. "I miss you every day. But we must be strong."

"I'll find a way to see you again soon."

"Just be careful."

"I will." Arthur stole another kiss, dragging it out as long as he could. Then, he turned around and walked away, glancing behind him once before disappearing.

Francis sighed. "Soon, my love..."


	5. Day 5: Nyotalia

**Day 5: Nyotalia**

**Note: I'm going by the nyotalia info on the Hetalia wiki**

Alice worried her lip between her teeth as she watched her girlfriend get ready for the day. Francine was so beautiful… She could wear sweatpants and still look put together. Meanwhile, Alice could spend ages in front of the mirror and still look plain and boring.

"There, all done."

"How do you do that?"

"Mm?"

"How… You only take fifteen minutes to get ready, and yet..."

"And yet?"

Alice blushed. "You know what I mean..."

"I think I do." Francine approached her, elegance incarnate. "Beautiful? Charming? Irresistible?"

"Okay, now you're—"

"It's a secret." She kissed Alice's nose. "But for you, I'll spill."

"I-It's not like I want to know or anything."

"Of course not. Now, come on." Francine dragged her over to the bedroom mirror. "What do you see?"

"Francine..."

"Go on."

Alice sighed and looked at herself. Utterly plain. "There's not much..."

"Tell me. Tell me what I'm seeing."

"There's nothing to see. I might as well join the wallpaper." Especially when she was standing next to her glowing girlfriend.

"And there's your problem."

"What?"

Francis played with the long blonde ponytails. "My darling, what you see is also what others see."

"Then I must be an absolute bore."

"It doesn't have to be that way. Do you like your hair?"

"My hair? Well… yes."

Francine pulled out the elastics, letting the hair flow down. She brushed through it with her hands, straightening it out.

"I wish I had waves like you..." Alice muttered.

"I can curl it for you now and then. But I don't want you to ruin it with heat."

"What's there to ruin..."

Francis draped the long hair down her shoulders. "Look at that. So pretty."

Alice searched for words for a moment. "W-Well… I do like how my hair looks when it's down..."

"But?" She was still stroking it.

"I don't like when it gets in my face."

Francine thought for a moment. Then she pulled the hair back and started French braiding it. Alice watched her work, wondering if it was any use at all. But when she saw the final result, her mouth fell open.

Her hair was braided down to her neck, and from there, it flowed freely. "That's amazing..."

"It's out of your way, and yet it's still allowed to be beautiful. Look at how it brings out your face."

"It looks so good..."

"It matches your dress. You like those dresses, don't you?"

"It… I like how they look as if they came right out of Wonderland..."

"It suits you. Tell me more about it."

"Well..." She touched the skirt. "I like how it moves. It makes me seem a bit… mysterious."

"Untouchable? Like a quiet force?"

"Yes! Pretty, but… strong."

"That's who you are. Now, look at yourself again. Can you see it?"

Alice studied herself in the mirror. Yes, it was there, in her eyes, and in the way she held herself. "I look pretty cool..."

"You do. And you know what the best part is? The way you see yourself will determine how others see you as well. So if you ever worry about being beautiful, just remind yourself that you are."

Alice looked herself over once again. "I'm really pretty?"

Francine kissed her cheek and hugged her. "You're absolutely glowing."


	6. Day 6: Flowers

**Day 6: Flowers**

"He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me… He loves me n—Oh, forget it!" Arthur threw aside the daisy he'd been plucking to ease his mind. It was the third flower that had given him an unsatisfying answer. What good was it even? He didn't need confirmation that Francis would never go out with him. Why would he even? The gorgeous Frenchmen could have anyone he wanted. There was no need for him to settle for someone like Arthur. He might as well give up now.

Not giving up just yet, he leaned down from his park bench and picked another daisy. The last one, he promised himself. This time really. He took one of the small leaves between his fingers to pull it off. "He loves—"

"Such a waste of that pretty flower."

Arthur spun around. "Francis? What are you doing here?"

"Just catching some fresh air." He walked around the bench and sat down next to Arthur.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He reached for the daisy and Arthur was too perplexed to respond. He watched Francis take the flower between his fingers, his mind flooded with thoughts, mostly of embarrassment.

"I-It's not what it looks like. It was just some childish fun."

Francis stuck the flower in Arthur's hair. "There. A much better purpose for it."

Arthur gasped for words like a fish. "I swear it's not… Well..."

"My dear, you can't answer the important questions in life like this. Flowers can't guide us, they can merely bring out our beauty." He brushed his fingers through the other's short hair. Arthur's mind crashed once again. "Matters of the heart should be handled heart to heart."

Arthur realized he'd stopped breathing. "S-Such lovely weather today..."

"Ask me. I promise my answer will be much more reliable than the flower's."

"A-Ask what?"

"The question you've been carrying around all this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur stood up. If he fled now, he might still be able to save some of his dignity.

Francis grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"I really should go."

"Don't you want the answer to your question?"

Yes, he did. But he wasn't ready to hear no.

Francis stood up as well. "Do I love you? Or do I not?"

"I didn't come here to be mocked."

Francis leaned in and kissed him, causing Arthur to nearly faint. "You see?" he whispered against his lips. "Sometimes flowers lie."

Arthur didn't know what to say. But it didn't matter, because soon they were kissing again, and words were needed no more.


	7. Day 7: One More Night

**Day 7: One More Night**

Francis watched Arthur from the bed. His lover was sipping wine and looking out the window, his hair still tousled and the blanket draped lazily around his body. "Stay," he said.

Arthur turned his head to look at him. "Again?"

"Why not?"

"People will start thinking I moved in with you. They'll never shut up about it during world meetings."

"You're leaving tomorrow and it'll be ages before we can meet up again. One more night. Please?"

Arthur put his glass aside. "You know I can't resist you." He walked over to the bed, the blanket flowing down to the floor. He climbed onto the mattress.

"There you are." He pulled Arthur into his arms. "Right where you belong."

"Until morning comes and duty calls once more."

"Let's not think of that now. For one more night, you are mine."

Arthur leaned in and kissed him. Yes, right where he belonged.


End file.
